mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Awesome3000
You have ( ). =My Talk Page= __TOC__ do you have.. do you have any gems, toremic things, banners, pipes or gypsums? if so could i buy them even though this is not a store? 17:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I have *1 saph *1 diamond *4 ruby *1 pipe that I'll sell. I can put you in my Group Performance Module, if you want. Please send me a FR. 02:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) how much for the gems, group performance module and pipe? and what is a FR? 18:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) pipes if you get any pipes sent to you please send them to me ok? Some questions I am trying to set up an irc bot.I want to know how i can get my bot to leave the channel and how i get my bot to repeat the name of the user who sent the command.--FD 15:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The command to Leave a channel is PART <#channel> :message As for getting the nick you need to strip the name between the first : and the ! . Hope this helps 23:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) click trade... want to do a 50 click, click/click deal? Sure what do you want clicked? Can you wait till I have my new modules out before clicking? 02:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) how about we each click on a elemental module 25 times and then a pet module 25 times Anonymous Hello, my mln name is mcnair521 and you told me to send a friend request and give you 11 clicks to your top module. I gave the clicks, but it says that I'm already your friend. What should I do. Please respond quickly. Sorry, for the confusion. Items sent 02:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) thank you I wanted to thank you fror downloading that image and being a good friend. Where do you want the 10 clicks that come with this barnstar? And also, I need you to send me the 1 red pearl because I have paid for the order. Thanks, 01:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Pearl sent, Click whatever you want. 01:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I have given: arcade, 1 click; top gated garden, 8 clicks; group performance, 1 click. Thanks again! 02:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) SUPER BOB! Thanks! 03:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!! Hello, Johnater hasn't responded to many orders from his store, and hasn't given some Users items they paid for. He needs to finish what he owes before going inactive. If there is anything you can do, please attempt to contact him. This doesn't involve me, but ZER0-0 won an auction and payed for it, and Johnater didn't send him the items, as far as I know. Users should pay their debts before going inactive. Thanks, 17:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but i think Awesome can't help here. You may can contact , because of he know johnater very well-- 17:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) How those this involve me? 00:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if you don't want me to post here, but he didn't give items to me and my friend JESUSLOVR1503. 13:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about this, I'm just trying to get help. 15:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What Items were you after, I might be able to help. 01:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) This doesn't affect me, but my friends. I never ordered from Johnater because his response was so slow. I'm hoping for a way to get users to finish orders before becoming inactive. If you have any ideas, that would be nice, and sorry for all this, I've just seen situations like this more than once. Thanks, 02:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I ordered 2 of each kind of gem, but I only want one rough ruby. My friend Jesuslovr ordered many stuff... 03:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Bob, I have contacted Joeman200, who will contact Johnater. On Joeman's talkpage, tell him what Johnater owes you. Thanks, 17:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmaniac452 Hi, it's guitarmaniac452. PLEASE can you put me on your group performance module. I promise I'll put you on my Duo one.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Your in it, Please say here if you've clicked. 06:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. You can take me off now. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!| (talk) 16:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Tracks harvested. Enjoy. 00:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) about what I sell I will sell 5 apples for 1 apple pie or 1 click and 3 red flowers for 1 click. anything else should be found in the News 'section of Sad Man's Stand, the website I have. Sol9000 (talk) 17:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I will trade i will trade 10 clicks for 3 dino horns, my user name is yomoney2 and i have already friended u. i will also trade 10 rough sapphires for 175 clicks (i know i 'miss calculated' but i will give u 25 xtra clicks becuz its so much). thats all together 185 clicks i owe u if you send me them. it will take 4 days i know but i will do it. HTML & CSS Wiki Since you're an expert coder, I thought that maybe you would be interested in this wiki, The HTML & CSS Wiki. FDH, MM11, and Joeman have joined but are not very active. We are currently looking for more editors to help with the articles, so if you are interested, then please pay a visit. Thanks, 17:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sig Thank you so much for your help! Here's a special reward for you. 01:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Warning Unfortunately, I have already shrunk so small that I am unable to respond. But by responding right now I break that and come back. None of what I just said makes sense to me (plus I'll have to re-read yours later I'm on vacation again and in a hurry). Nice one! 12:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Mars team badges. If you have any questions about the badges ask legoace, because he created the badges. 16:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! For clicking. 02:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 03:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for putting those tables on my userpage. They make it look a lot better. Thank You So Much! 12:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Can I get these clicks on my Hop arcade. Do less clicks since they require the tokens. 23:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I only won 3 times. I clicked 11 times. A little too difficult. 23:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 23:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What is the name of the template for the tables? I can't find the template. 21:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's not a template it is just wikitext. See w:c:help:Help:Tables#Wikitext_Editor for info on how to make tables. I've linked down to the bit about wikitext but the whole page is probablly good. 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! For fixing ma' sig. 13:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Didn't have much choice the page was uinreadable below your sig :) 00:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Huh? ( As in, I don't get "unireadable".) 01:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Store! hello i made a store!. do you want to order or see it. its now on my sig (talk)thire13 STORE 01:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Munch Palace Order Ok, i sent you a friend request. What module do you want clicked? (You can click anywhere on my page).[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman]][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 11:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You'll need to acept my friend request so i can send you the items.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 22:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Have sent FR see shop page. 04:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) My Sig Could you please help me put a link to my store(The Lidl Store) in my sig? 07:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure am working on it now. 08:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Where Before or after MLN, and what colours for the text and background? 08:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I've done a basic. Can tweak it further if you want, tomorrow. 08:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Could you please make the background colour orange and the text colour green? 14:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Done Lime green on a darker orange. Hope this is to your liking. 04:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Very Ergent Message My sig got all messed up! Could you fix it? I don't know what to do! Kristof1124 I can help you if you want... 17:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Please do!! Kristof1124 kk. Does it look like That? kk. I see you wanted to change something. What did you want to change? I can help you. 17:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes it was like that. What I wanted to change is to make it like yours where you only see one part but when you put your mouse on it the rest is reveled. 18:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) kk. EXACTLY like mine? What one part is it? background color? Font color? Text? Do you want it to reveal the hidden sig inside two brackets or outside the first part? Please don't copy exactly. 18:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I'll just leave it for now. Thanks! 18:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how many gems/tires/strawberrys do you have? (So I can make you an offer.)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC)